


Этюды

by Sirrusu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Zerevis, site: ficbook.net
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrusu/pseuds/Sirrusu
Summary: для картины мира.





	

Серый песок набивался в его сандалии. Волны, покрытые барашками белил, подкатывали к берегу, а потом отступали, шурша камнями. Не выдержав, он разулся и пошёл босиком.  
  
— Здорово, правда? — спросила у него всегда босая Мавис. — Немного больно, наверное, но это ничего.  
  
Зереф улыбнулся. Под ногами чувствовалась твёрдость настоящей гальки, и песок прилипал к ступням, как настоящий. Мавис стояла по колено в воде, подобрав подол платья. Зереф осторожно ступил на мелководье и замер.  
  
— Здорово, — ответил он как самому себе.  
  
  
  
Перед рассветом город казался пустым. Снега не становилось больше, он даже не падал, а застыл в воздухе, как летом застывает пух деревьев. Он таял, касаясь кожи Зерефа. Зереф смахивал капли с лица и рук и крепче кутался в плащ, пока Мавис радостно кружилась, заставляя снежинки двигаться.  
  
— Сейчас бы в тепло, — сказал Зереф, растирая замерзшие пальцы.  
  
Мавис посмотрела на свои босые ноги. В свете фонарей они казались оранжевыми, излишне худыми и замёрзшими. Это ей не понравилось, и она решила, что больше не будет смотреть вниз.  
К тому же, под слоем снега даже не было нарисовано мостовой.  
  
— Не жалуйся, — бодро ответила Мавис и бросила снежок Зерефу в спину. — Бывало и хуже.  
  
Зереф недоумённо обернулся к ней. Она показала ему язык и бросилась наутёк.  
  
  
  
Поле было ещё неубрано, поэтому идти получалось с трудом. Зереф высоко поднимал ноги, чтобы не запутаться во ржи и сорной траве. Колючки липли к его мантии. Нарисованное солнце ослепляло.  
Он искал одинокое дерево, которого больше не было.  
  
Мавис шла следом, подставив лицо солнцу. На её платье не было колючек, только колосья покачивались, когда она проходила рядом. Несколько раз она тянулась к колосьям, чтобы сорвать их и сплести из них венок, но каждый раз словно отвлекалась на что-то другое. Примятый след уже исчезал где-то за горизонтом.  
  
— Жалко, что его стёрли, — сказала Мавис. — С ним выходило лучше.  
  
Зереф вздохнул. Без дерева не получалось отмерить пройденный до него же путь. В конце концов, Зереф лёг на землю. Краска земли приятно охладила спину после полуденного зноя. Колосья будто бы обступили его, закачались вокруг. От этого стало клонить в сон.  
Мавис посмотрела на него сверху вниз и заулыбалась.  
  
— Знаешь… — начал говорить Зереф, но замолчал, глядя в нарисованное небо.  
  
Мавис побежала вперёд, подальше от расплывчатого тёмного пятна.  
  
— Знаю! — закричала она и звонко засмеялась. Её цветастое платье зашелестело, как шелестит бумага.  
  
Этого Зереф тоже не услышал.


End file.
